Through The Fire And Flames
by Altered Tundra
Summary: Gios is just an ordinary teenager. He hangs out with his friends, goes to school, and does everything a normal teenager should do. However, little does he know that his life is about to change in the biggest of ways as something dangerous lurks in the shadows and he will soon find out that from the ashes of fire comes the birth of heaven and hell's flames.
1. Didn't Expect That

**AN:**

**All original creations belong to me and all canon creations belong to their respective owners.**

In a world surrounded by darkness with only a faint light source in the form of a barely-showing moon, there stood a few hooded figures in black cloaks. The figures stand at the edge of a cliff looking at a display of total destruction in the form of pure black fire burning away a town down to ash. These flames are indeed the flames of hell. The flames are among the hottest of fire magic. All three of the figures just stand there as if admiring their work.

"So, they're making their move tonight are they?" Said the middle figure, perhaps signaling that it was the leader of the three.

"According to our reports, yes." Said the figure on the right.

"And the boy? What does he know?" Asked the middle figure.

"It seems that he's unaware that he's the one." Replied the figure from before.

"Okay then." Said the middle one again.

"Do you want us to stop them?" Asked the figure on the left.

"No, let them have their fun. We will make our move shortly." Said the middle figure.

"As you wish, Lord Azazel." Said both of the figures as they disappeared into a vortex of red and black fire.

"Yes, it will soon happen as you predicted, Father.." Said Azazel as he too disappeared through a vortex of red and black fire.

~ B ~ B ~ B ~ B

It was like any other day. The sun was up high as it shined its beautiful light upon the residents of Destiny City. The sky was blue with white puffs floating around creating a shadow here and there. Anyone who were to be out and about would feel the breeze picking up from the wind. It wasn't a heavy one. Actually, some could even call it a light breeze as one's hair would lightly fly freely into the air. Yes, the weather certainly was nice out and based on the position of the sun, it was around early evening, which was right around the time that Destiny High School students got out.

As the sound of a three-second long bell went off, the sounds of roaring students running came like a wild stampede and the screams came like a loud ringing noise in one's ear that they just couldn't shake off for a few minutes. It was to be expected, of course, as it was the last day of school and the beginning of summer break. Every student wanted to do their very best to get their asses out of the school and begin to enjoy their summer break. However, there was one student who was unlike the rest. He waited until everyone was gone and he casually went off as silent as he could.

The student who waited until the rest were all gone waved goodbye to his teachers as he would bow to them, his school bag held in both hands and in his center. When he bowed, his back-length black hair flipped over his face. Raising his head, Gios Ember proceeded to walk out of the classroom he was in. He walked through the blue and gold halls that had ceiling lights that were no doubt that they contained magic within them as they shined a light so elegant and quaint that only magic could do. There were lockers almost at every turn that Gios took to get out of the halls. These lockers had the school's colors of blue and gold plastered on them, Lockers were everywhere, though. Whether it was through the science section, there were lockers. Whether it was the math section, there were lockers. It didn't matter which way Gios turned, lockers were everywhere. It was to be expected, of course since there are over two-thousand students who are(or would it be were?) enrolled in Destiny High School.

By the time came that Gios had reached the outside of the school, he stopped. His auburn eyes looked to the sky and the first thing that he felt was the gentle breeze flowing through his face and then to his hair, which was flown back slightly. He took in a deep breath, sniffing the clean air as it would relax his already calmed center. Gios would then exhale as he would close his eyes, letting the calmness of the wind take him even further into a relaxed state of mind. After a few minutes of doing that, Gios opened his eyes and gripped his brown, leather bag by the black handle. He then would start walking to his house, which was pretty far, but Gios didn't mind the walk. It was quiet and if he was lucky, he might run into one of his best friends in the entire world.

Taking the long way home, Gios found himself on Central Way which was going right into the Downtown area of Destiny City. There were stores of different varieties. There were stores for kids, adults. On the streets, there were plenty of people around walking. Some were talking amongst themselves and some were window shopping. Gios would walk past them and they would wave to him and he would do the polite thing and wave back to him, but he said nothing. Gios never was one to be very talkative. Of course, he would talk if addressed, but he wouldn't be the one to initiate the conversation. It just wasn't the type of guy he was.

Gios came to an intersection that he would turn left to as that was the way to go home. As he would indeed do so, he heard a loud yell of someone calling out to him. "GIOS-KUN!" Said the voice.

Coming in out of nowhere was a boy of similar height of Gios, which only came to barely sixty-nine inches(five-foot-nine). The boy who called out to Gios so loudly and rather impolitely was one with nearly pure white hair that curled in some places, but also was almost wavy as it came down to his neck. This boy also had azure eyes. His skin color was the same as Gios', which was lightly tanned and complexion that of fair. His clothing attire was a simple one of blue jeans and a white T shirt with a dark blue jacket and white and blue shoes.

Knowing that his friend was going to try to tackle him, Gios simply side-stepped his friend, who would land on his face. "Vento, it's nice to see you." Gios said eyes closed and smiling.

Getting up, Vento instantly was at Gios' face. "BRO! WHY YOU GOT TO DODGE ME LIKE THAT!?" Vento yelled, complaining about what Gios just did, arms up in the air expressing his faux-annoyance.

Gios just shook his head and he looked to his friend smiling gently. "So, what can I do for you, Vento?" Gios asked.

At this point Vento had his arms behind his head and he smiled freely. "I just wanted to see my good buddy. Is that such a crime?" Vento said.

"Not at all, but you did make yourself known rather abrasively." Gios pointed out.

"Now, now Gios, that's just how I am. You of all people should know that?" Vento said as if reminding Gios.

Gios nodded. "Yes, you're right." Gios said agreeing, "but seriously, why exactly did you want to see me?" Gios asked once more.

Vento just sighed. "In all seriousness, I was worried." He said.

"Worried about what?" Gios asked.

"The Flare Killer of course." Vento said.

Gios remembered hearing about that rumor. It was said that there was some being out there who, at night, goes around town causing all sorts of mess with the local cops and wreaking havoc and destruction. This killer also uses some weird type of magic that seems to instantaneously set people on fire, thus the name The Flare Killer was given to this person.

"Vento, it's not even night time yet. I really doubt that the Flare Killer would be out in broad daylight." Gios said laughing slightly. "Besides, I'm always careful. I wouldn't dare find myself in any kind of situation that dared warrant that killer to come after me." Gios said assuring Vento.

Vento sighed again. He knew that Gios was right, but he still worried for his friend. "Regardless, I'm not leaving your side until you get home and you can't change my mind." Vento said sternly.

Gios just shrugged, admitting defeat. It was with that one shrug that Gios and Vento continued along the way to Gios' house, which actually was still ways away.

~ B ~ B ~ B ~ B

As the hours went by in Destiny City, the skies went from light blue and white clouds to midnight blue and white stars. The moon was shown in full tonight and the streets of the city were quiet. Nothing was stirring, not even a itty, bitty little mouse or an ant for that matter. It was as if silence was the identity that the city had at night. All the shops were closed, everyone was most likely at their homes. Indeed, it was as if it was a ghost town.

The darkness and silence even took over Destiny Islands, but there was something off about Destiny Islands, especially with the company gathered on top of it. From what one person would see(should they be roaming it), there would be seen a group of seven people, all wearing black robes that had a weird insignia of red. It was the form of swirling fire around eyes. It almost seemed like it was of a tribal-type of design.

"Is the boy here?" Said one of the cloaked figures.

"Yes. He rests with his friend and family." Said another.

"This is most excellent. We can begin the preperations then." Replied the first voice.

"Why are we even interested in him? His powers have yet to awaken?" Entered a third voice.

"The keyword being yet. You of all people should know that his powers will be ginormous if nurtured the right away." Said the first voice again.

"You are right, Atlas." Said the third voice, admitting defeat.

"Good, now onto the topic at hand." Said Atlas, "We must do it tonight."

"Already?" Said another voice as if whining.

"If not tonight, then we must wait until the next full moon." Atlas replied.

"If we must." Said the whining voice admitting defeat.

Each of the seven looked at each other and it was the one who obviously was the leader, Atlas, that removed his hood, revealing a nearly-middle-aged man with red hair and markings around. His white eyes pierced through the night and in the same second that his hood came down, his body was gone from sight.

"This is going to be a long night, isn't it, Amber?" Said one of the figures.

"Oh stop complaining, Drake." Amber, the only female of the group, said.

As it was with Atlas, the rest of the group disappeared to only they knew where, each disappearing into bursts of different colored, stationary fire.

~ B ~ B ~ B ~ B

As he had just finished up eating his dinner, Gios gave his mother and father a hug and kiss as he would retire for the night. His legs moved themselves up the two flights of stairs that would take him to his room, to which he opened the door. His room was modest as all he had was a bed, a dresser, a tv, a video game console, closet, his own bathroom, a computer(and desk and chair), and a balcony. Well, at least it was modest for him. His family wasn't rich, but they had a good amount of money for him to have a comfortable life.

Gios took his school uniform off and would slip himself into black sweats and a red tank-top. He would look around and the sight of his bed was calling to him, but he would first step onto the balcony and enjoy the silence and serenity that was the night. He didn't know if it was just the fact that his room had the best view of the entire city, with the view of the city's lights and the islands off in the distance.

As he looked on, Gios saw something. "What was that?" He asked himself. He didn't know, but he saw flickers of light around the islands. Perhaps his eyes were playing tricks on him. It was getting late and he had a long last day of school. Perhaps bed would be the best thing for Gios to do instead of what he was doing at the current moment. Deciding that he would go to bed, Gios turned around and as he did, there was a man in his room in a black cloak. "Um, who are you?" Gios asked calmly.

Atlas looked at him surprised. He thought for sure that Gios would be shocked or frightened. "You're not afraid of me?" Atlas asked.

Gios shrugged. "Am I supposed to be?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Atlas laughed. "No, I guess not." He laughed again.

"So, want to tell me what you're doing here? Gios echoed his question.

"Ah yes." Atlas said as he walked closely to Gios. "Gios Ember, I am here to show you the path of your destiny. I am here to awaken the power inside of you." He said.

"Power? What power?" Gios asked blinking.

"Within you lies a dangerous power, one that those of darkness will aim to control and use for evil. You hold within you the mighty power of the Heavenly Flame and it is your destiny to use it as apart of a prestigious group of warriors known as The Flare Society." Atlas told Gios.

Looking at Atlas, Gios just couldn't believe the words that he was hearing. No, that wasn't true. He did believe them, but that didn't take away any of the shock he was experiencing. He didn't even know that he had some kind of mystical power within him and that it was somehow laid dorment for some unknown reason. Even more so, Atlas pretty much told him that someone out there in whatever world that they were from wanted to use it for evil. Gios didn't know what to think of that, but he knew it wasn't good.

"So, you're saying that I'm some kind of superhuman of some kind?" Gios asked.

Atlas smiled. "In some aspects, yes." He said.

Gios sat down on his bed. "Well this certainly made my day."

**Read, review, fav, and all that good stuff. :3**


	2. Goodbye Ordinary Life

**Author Notes:**  
><strong>First, I would like to thank CodenameD-XIII for reviewing and reading the first chapter and giving me kind words and helpful tips. I would also like to invite anyone to read it and review. Anything you can say, be it positive or negative, I would much appreciate it. <strong>

**As for other matters, anything that has to do with a flashback or thoughts, that will be in Italics.**

**Of course, anything I feature of my own creation belongs to me. Other than that, credit goes to their rightful owners.**

As he sat on his bed, the subtle light from the moon of the night shedding a slight illumination to his semi-dark room, Gios looked at Atlas, who at this point was calmly standing on the opposite side of Gios. The man was definitely being patient with Gios. Though, it wasn't like Gios was freaking out inside or on the outside for that matter. Actually, he was cautiously thinking about what Atlas had just told him and debating on whether or not he should believe him. All he really knew about what the man had told him was that he had some kind of power within him and that those in the darkness would want to use it for evil purposes.

Gios took in a deep breath and then released it as he would stand up. He continued to lock his auburn eyes on Atlas' pearly whites. "Say that I do believe you. What will happen next?" Gios asked Atlas.

"You and I will leave this place and go to a world that is often visited by my kind." Atlas told him.

"Mhm, and what would happen when we get there?" Gios raised an eyebrow.

"You will be put through trials of course." Atlas said.

"What kind of trials?" Gios asked.

"They will measure certain feats that you may or may not be skilled in and it would further the process of your powers being awakened." Atlas informed him.

Gios took his gaze away from Atlas for a brief moment and looked to his balcony, to which he would walk towards. Gios stepped out of his room and would look at the sky. His eyes were full of intrigue by what Atlas had told him and a strange feeling of something took over. He couldn't place it, but there was something in him that actually wanted to go with Atlas and to the world that he mentioned. There was just something in Gios that wanted adventure. Even as his hands were on the edge of the balcony, he felt overtaken by a certain sense of adventure that he didn't think that he had. Vento had it, but Gios never showed it. However, hearing what Atlas said really started to appeal to him.

Gios turned his back to the balcony, leaned it against the brick red stone and looked at Atlas as he did the same to Gios. "Fine, I accept. I just need a day to inform my parents of it." Gios told Atlas.

"That's going to be a problem." Atlas regrettably informed Gios.

"And why's that?" Gios asked.

"In order to ensure that your powers don't prematurely awaken, we must start tonight. Furthermore, to allow you to inform your parents would not be wise." Atlas said.

Gios now was beginning to feel suspicious of Atlas. Not too much that warranted a vocal response of such a feeling, but enough to at least have some kind of doubt. "Mind telling me why my parents can't find out about this?" Gios asked Atlas.

Atlas sighed as if getting annoyed slightly. "Your parents are, as some would say, mortals." Atlas told him.

"Mortals?"  
>"Yes, mortals. As in those without any sort of special trait within them aside from being human."<br>"You say that as if I'm not."  
>"That's exactly what I'm saying."<p>

Now Gios was beginning to wonder more and more about all of this. He thought that his suspicions were just cause Atlas seemed a little shady. However, after hearing what the man had to say about how his parents were mortals and somehow Gios was not, that even made him more unsure about it all.

"Okay, then why don't you enlighten me about what exactly I am!" Gios said with a slight hint of attitude and demanding in his voice.

Atlas just shook his head half-annoyed, half-disappointed. He knew that it would be a tough sell for Gios to freely come with him, but he never expected it to be this hard. "I cannot say for certain exactly what you are. I can only say that you are apart of an ancient race dating back to centuries before this world even was gifted with what mortals called Adam and Eve." Atlas told him, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy him.

Arms crossed over his chest, Gios took every word that Atlas had spoke to him. He could tell by his tone that what he said was the truth. That was just something that Gios knew about people. Still, if it were anybody else, it would be something that was out of the question to believe. However, Gios strangely found himself believing every single word that Atlas said. "Okay. Then, I guess all there is left to do is for me to pack a bag, huh?" Gios rhetorically said as a small laugh escaped his breathe.

"That won't be necessary." Atlas said.

Gios raised a brow. "And why is that?"

"We have clothes of your size waiting for you." Atlas said.

"But what about now? I can't go in the clothing that I'm in." Gios pointed out.

"Worry not, young one." Atlas smiled.

Atlas would hold out his right arm, fingers extended. Magical glows of red and orange flickered and soon the same colors were around Gios and within the seconds that it did, Gios' clothing changed from his pajamas to a traditional Japanese garb that had a long-sleeved shirt of red and silver colors and the symbol of The Flare Society was stitched into it. The pants were of loose material, but formed to fit him. Simple black shoes that looked like dancing shoes graced Gios' feet.

Looking at his new clothes, Gios was just amazed. It wasn't the fact that he just saw magic. No, that wasn't the reason why he was amazed. This was the outfit that he dreamt of constantly and somehow Atlas knew of it. That just made him so surprised. "Okay then, let's go I guess." Gios said still star struck.

Atlas smiled and grabbed Gios' left hand. "Hold tight, this might get trippy." He said as fire surrounded them, and in the blink of an eye, they were gone from Gios' room and off to god-knows where.

**AN:**  
><strong>A shorter chapter than the first one, but I promise the next few chapters will be at least three times as longer than the first two. <strong>

**As always, review~**


	3. The Trials Begin Part I

Author Notes:

In the Author notes of the previous chapter, I mentioned that the next batch of chapters would be severely longer than Chapter Two. I made good on that promise as this chapter was almost three times the length of the previous one.

Disclaimer: All original properties used in this chapter, be it characters or worlds/cities, belong to me and me alone. However, any such things created by anyone else belongs to them. Also, Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney and Square Enix.

To the sight that Atlas and Gios both had in front of them, the world they saw was one that spoke history. The sky had a unique red and magenta hue going on with a half-moon, half-sun up in the sky providing a unique contrast between light and dark as one half of the land before them was night time and the other half was daytime. It wasn't the kind that seemed to be going on for a limited time. It was that of a permanent kind of situation. The land itself was vast and had nice balance between nature and buildings built by man. There was a mountain range that had a beautiful light and dark ratio, then there were plains in the distance. Then, as the gaze of Gios came to the city, hovering above it all was a luxurious castle, one that had a color palette as the same as the red and magenta that graced the entire area. The castle itself seemed to have a gothic-like appearance as it towered to the heavens.

"I would like to welcome you to Enigma of Horizon." Atlas said.

Gios looked on and Atlas would gesture him to walk down the single pathway that led all the way to the lower level of the city. As they walked lower and lower to the path, taking turns that brought them more to the base level of the land, they passed by the citizens. Each set of eyes looked at Gios with wonder. There were even some that shouted out "The Chosen One!", to which Gios reacted strangely(inside only). He didn't know what that meant, but perhaps he did. It probably had to do with whatever power he had inside of him. In any case, once they had reached the lowest level that the city had to offer, instantly Gios and Atlas were surrounded by the lowest of the low that the city had to offer.

"IT'S THE CHOSEN ONE!"

"THE CHOSEN ONE HAS COME AT LAST!"

"I WANT A MILKSHAKE!"

Aside the last set of people who said they wanted a milkshake, Gios was starting to suspect that he was a big deal around wherever in god's name he was. It was still very new to him. He didn't know whether to be scared or excited. He had never felt so many types of emotions at once. Yet, he strangely found himself being completely at home here.

The duo continued walking, making their way through the crowds that gathered. Atlas actually had to assert his authority on some that wouldn't make way for the two of them. Though, eventually the beggers and homeless made way for them to cross into what Atlas told Gios was the Middle Class District, which was much nicer and definitely a lot cleaner than that of the Lower Class District, which had mud all over, run-down buildings, and dirty inhabitants. In the Middle Class District, Gios found himself being approached in a more professional manner as the people shook his hand and some even bowed to him. Safe to say that was a little weird for Gios, but it was much better than the others approaching him in an almost creepy-like manner.

When they had passed the Middle Class District and came to the front gates of the Castle, Gios looked at how tall the Castle really came to and he was just amazed that something like this could be built. "I have to say, this is mighty impressive." Gios admitted aloud as he was indeed taken back by the sheer size of the castle.

Atlas smiled, "It sure is. Just wait until you see the inside." He said motioning Gios to follow him.

Gios did not say anything. He simply followed Atlas into the castle as the gates, which had a tick-tac-toe-like look and each horizontal and vertical portion would open in their respective ways. That meaning the horizontal portions would retreat to the left and right while the vertical portions went up and down, and the entrance to the castle was revealed, to which Atlas and Gios would enter it.

Upon entering the castle, the first thing that Gios noticed was the elaborate detail on the walls and many floors that he saw as he looked him. His red eyes saw a variety of colors, from red and orange to white and black. The textures on the wall ranged from elegant smoothness to rough-around-the-edges material. It was much like the outside of Enigma, with half of it being light and cheerful , and the other half being very, for a lack of a better word, rough-like. Gios instantly found the obvious diverse appearance of the walls, the stairs, the carpets, and pretty much everything his eyes first glanced on.

As he still looked at the main hall of the castle, Gios would hear a slight chuckle escape from Atlas' mouth, which caused him to slightly dart his red orbs at the man. Atlas looked at him with a smile. "Something you find amusing?" Gios asked Atlas.

Atlas said nothing. He just walked past Gios and there was an universal feeling in the room, specifically emitting from Atlas that prompted Gios to follow the man. The black-haired man couldn't place it, but he just knew that was what Atlas was pretty much telling him to do without actually having to do it.

~B~B~B~B~B

Deep underground and about seven floors below the main hall, there stood six figures in black robes with the red insignia of the fiery eyes. They each stood on separate platforms that were all leveled to each other. These platforms surrounded a central platform on the ground which had a swirling twister of red and orange fire. It was pretty much the only light source in the cavern that they were in as the rest of the cavern and the one path that led in and out of it was nearly pitch black with the exception of a dimly-lighted balls of fire.

The six surrounding the swirling fire each had their arms out as if concentrating on the fire itself. One could even put up a guess and say that the six of them were the ones that not only created the swirling fire, but they were also the ones who were holding in its tall, almost uncontrollable form.

"Is everything set?" Drake asked.

"It should be. Just need a few more seconds." Replied Amber

"We can't do this for much longer!" Said an almost feminine male voice.

"Just a little longer. You can do it, Trav!" Amber shouted.

Snarling, Trav would shut his mouth and he concentrated more. Once he did, the fire would soon swirl around them, but it did not hurt them. Instead, each of them would glow with a radiant orange. By the time a few minutes had went on, the fire soon faded and would retract into the central platform to which was revealed to have the same insignia that their cloaks had. Whatever they were doing had finished and it was shown as the insignia showed a faint glow.

"It's done." Amber said relieved.

As if on cue, two pairs of feet was heard through the echoes of the caves that led to the cavern. Each of the six looked on and they saw that it was someone they all were expecting.

"Atlas!" Drake yelled out in joy.

Everyone all jumped from their platforms and they each would greet Atlas and Gios, though the latter was a little taken back by all the people. "I sure hope these aren't people who will want a milkshake, Atlas." Gios said slightly nervous.

Looking at Gios, Amber removed her hood, revealing a rather beautiful face. Her hair was of azure blue, but it also had streaks of black and white on the sides. Her complexion was the most beautiful that Gios had seen. Her eyes, as her name suggested, were of amber shade. The blue-haired beauty smiled. "I assure you, we are not like those in the Lower District, but I will admit that a milkshake does sound good right about now." She chuckled.

Gios nervously laughed, but would take her word on it. "If you say so." Gios said shrugging.

Atlas looked at Gios and then to Amber. If he didn't know better, he would say that Gios was taken back by Amber's beauty. Not like he couldn't blame the kid. She is pretty attractive and he was at that age. Atlas would shake off that thought for another time. "I believe we should continue then." Atlas said.

"With what exactly? Gios said as he looked at Atlas with inquisitive eyes.

Atlas just smiled. "You'll see." He simply said as he walked towards the central, thus prompting everyone else to do the same.

Gios was getting just a little annoyed with all the secrecy of what exactly was going on. In the thirty minutes that Atlas and Gios had walked to this cavern, Atlas said nothing about where they were going or even why they had to do down seven floors of gravel and dirt. Even more on that, Gios would bring it up every few minutes about why they were going down so many floors and Atlas never even budged. He only said 'you'll see', as he just did a few seconds ago.

As all eight of them got to the central platform, Atlas looked back at Gios. His expression was not like before. This time it was dead serious. There was no gleeful smile or anything of the like. His eyes had a different feeling emitting from them as well. "Gios, as I have told you before, you have a wonderful and just as equally, dangerous power within you, but it has not yet awakened. That is why you are here with the seven of us. We are going to help you awake it." Atlas informed Gios.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Gios asked in response.

"Right before you arrived, the six of us worked for three hours straight concentrating our own magic into this circle just for the sole purpose of you having your powers awakened." Amber informed Gios.

Looking at the central platform, Gios thought about what both Atlas and Amber had told him. He was in the cavern to have whatever power that was within him to be awakened. He didn't know exactly how it would be awakened, but from what Amber said, it had to do with the circle with the flaming eye insignia engraved into it. "Then I guess we should get started, now shouldn't we?" Gios simply said.

Atlas smiled, as did everyone else. None of them said anything. All they did would go to their respective pedestal. Atlas would motion Gios to stand in the center of the platform. Gios would do as such. Once he did, there was a flash of red from the insignia as if reacting to Gios himself. Gios took notice to that, but he would stand right dead center of the platform.

As all seven of them were at their respective pedestal, Atlas would nod to each of them. At that very moment, they held their arms out and not only did the platform that Gios was on raise, so did all seven pedestals. They would raise up seven floors, going past the main hall, to which they would pass and as Gios would just look over, he saw eyes were on him, as if people in the castle were anticipating it. Gios just couldn't help but notice that they were going up a lot of floors. Actually, Gios noticed that they were going really fast and before he knew it, they were at the very top of the castle as seen by the change of scenery. It was when they got on the roof that Gios looked around and he saw swirls of different colors of fire all around, each interlocking with the natural energy in the air. They were up so high that Gios took in a breath, and he felt that it was heavier. Gios felt the heaviness as he felt a little strange taking that breathe in and releasing it.

"What's up with the fire and heaviness of the air?" Gios asked.

Atlas smiled and chuckled. "That is not fire you see and that is not heaviness in the air you feel. This is your power." Atlas said, "Or rather, what you see as your power. In reality, this is the first trial you'll go through." Atlas continued. "To being the process of awakening your powers, first you must evolve from your mortal status and step into the shoes of the your true kind." Atlas told Gios.

"You can't be serious?" Gios said as he started to feel the effects of the heavy air.

"This is nothing but." Amber chimed in.

"Let's face it, he's not ready." Drake stated.

"Drake, you hush!" Amber snapped, "He has to or we're all doomed." She said.

"Amber, I know you think this boy is strong, but let's face it." Said another female voice, "he's just not ready. I mean, look at him." She said pointing to Gios.

When she pointed at Gios, the raven-haired teen was already on his knees, sweat dripping from his body, and he was panting erratically. Gios was finding it extremely difficult to even stay on his feet, let alone be able to advance to the next step of whatever it was that Atlas had said.

"Maybe Star's right, Atlas. Maybe he isn't ready." Amber said looking to Atlas.

Atlas heard them all say what they had to say, but he wouldn't respond to any of them, not to Star — not to anyone. Despite everything they have said and what was happening to Gios — or rather what wasn't — Atlas had all the faith in the boy. He knew that Gios could move past whatever setback he was having at the moment. He knew that despite Gios already on his knees cause the heaviness of the air was so much, he would rise up to the occasion.

While the lot of them were discussing it amongst themselves, Gios could hear every bit of what they were saying. Even though a few of them expressed their doubts in him, Gios found the strength to look up to Atlas and he saw the man just smile at him and nod. From whatever part of him that sensed that unexplainable bond that they two of them shared — a bond that even Gios doesn't understand — he knew that Atlas had unconditional faith in him and that's all that the raven-haired teen needed..

Gios would try to stand up, but every inch that he would raise up, he felt the air just getting heavier and heavier. It got to the point where Gios was almost forced to the ground. He was fighting and fighting it, feeling the pressure every second. Gios wasn't making progress. His arms were shaking uncontrollably and his knees responding to the pressure by feeling like they were going to break any second now. Gios silently cursed himself as he was thinking of what he could do to at least get to his feet.

"Believe in yourself, Gios." Atlas said out of nowhere.

The other six looked at him and so did Gios, but his look was more of a happy surprised kind of look, while the others had a sort of 'what-are-you-thinking' look. Atlas knew what he was doing and giving the boy a few encouraging words wasn't a bad thing.

Gios took Atlas' words to heart — he really did. It probably was that Atlas voiced his faith in him or perhaps it was just something in Gios that needed the reassurance of what he needed to do. Regardless, Gios was finding it a little easier to get his body to respond to his commands of wanting to stand. He could feel his joints shaking less and less, thus coming under his control once again. Furthermore, Gios felt no shaking or breaking in his legs, which hinted at the fact that he had some sense of control in them as well. Realizing this, Gios attempted to breathe again. While the air still felt a little heavy, it seemed that it was no longer a paralyzing heaviness. Gios knew that he could do this and he was going to do it.

Preparing to stand, Gios first notice that he was able to at least sit his body up vertically, but he was still on his knees. _So far so good. _Gios made a mental note of how he was making progress. He knew the next step was going to be tough. Digging deep, Gios would raise his right leg up, feet firmly planted on the ground. By using on hand to press on his leg, Gios forced his body to push up to its feet. He felt the resistance that the heavy air was giving him, but with the sheer dedication of his willpower, Gios found himself on his feet. Granted, he staggered for a few seconds, but he found himself back on his feet. Of course, he was panting a bit, but so would anyone else if they had to do what he just did.

Up on each of the pedestals, six gasps were heard. However, Atlas didn't release one. He just nodded and smiled. He knew that Gios had it in him. All the boy needed was a little encouragement and reassuring. "Very good, Gios." Atlas said.

Gios looked up at Atlas and everyone else smiling, but he was panting heavily. Whatever he just happened to him, whether he evolved into more than mortal status, it sure as hell tired him out. "So. what's next?" Gios said as he still panted heavily.

Atlas smirked. "Next step is entirely up to you." Atlas informed him.

"What do you mean?" Gios asked.

"Tell us, how do you feel?" Atlas asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I-" Gios said as he suddenly found that his body did not feel tired. He wasn't panting anymore and what was weirder, found himself feeling stronger. "-I feel strange. I don't feel tired anymore. Actually, I feel stronger." Gios said confusingly.

"That's because you have evolved into what we call Superhuman." Atlas said, telling Gios exactly why he feels stronger.

"What do you mean?" Gios asked as he found himself echoing his last question, but in a different manner.

"It is as I just said. You're evolved from your mortal status and you're now like the seven of us — Superhuman."

"And is that supposed to be good or something?"

"I'm glad you asked. This means that now we can go to Trial Two."

"And that is..?"

"Sending you to heaven of course."

And it was with Atlas saying that, Gios's jaw had officially dropped.

AN: I hope whoever reads the chapter enjoyed it. Read, review, fav, and follow if you can. Until next time I guess~


End file.
